It's a Jolly Holiday with Mary
by Disneylover95
Summary: A series of one-shots. As the title suggests, will mainly focus on the lives of Mary Poppins and Bert with some other characters added in. Mary/ Bert. Irregular Updates
1. First Night

**AN: This is the first in a series of one-shots about the lives of Mary Poppins and Bert, starting with their 'elopement' and running away. It sort of ties together with my other story "What's to Happen All Happened Before", but you don't need to read it to understand these. I don't own anything you recognize. Disney (and P.L. Travers) own the rights to Mary Poppins. I hope you like this. I've got some ideas for some of the different chapters but if you have any ideas please feel free to share them. :)**

The young man looked at his traveling companion as the sun got higher in the sky. It was morning and the sun had just come up. Things unsaid hung in the air, so she spoke to break the silence, glancing over at the sunrise. "They'll be awake by now." The ghost of a smile danced on her lips as she spoke.

"You always woke up before them…" he trailed off, not really sure what to say even when there was so much that should be said by way of explanation. Last night they were his sisters, but now they were just a memory that'd he'd never get to see in person again.

"I was the nanny." She answered his unspoken question. She was Mary Poppins, former nanny to the two daughters of the King and Queen. They were her latest charges and the ones she'd just said goodbye to merely hours ago. Mary Poppins was always awake before the children; it was her job.

"You'll be the nanny to a new family won't you?" He asked, though he knew she would. Mary Poppins was always going to be a nanny to whatever family needed her.

"Her—Bert...Bert" She started and then stopped. He smiled at that. "Bert." She repeated his name and he loved how musical she could make his name sound. She was getting used to calling him Bert, after him being Prince Herbert up until now. He glanced at her, grinning like a fool. He'd changed a lot in the hours since their departure. He seemed freer, happier, more liberated, though he seemed anxious and afraid as well. She was also, though they knew it did no good to worry. They just disappeared in the middle of the night and nobody would search for them now. By letting them escape, neither the King nor his guards had to search for the 'missing' prince who would have be exiled if they hadn't left on their own. The King will come up for some excuse for the subjects, both Mary Poppins and _Bert_ knew that much. Though maybe sneaking off in the middle of the night was best for everyone, Mary Poppins wished it hadn't been so sudden. "You made a spectacle at dinner last night…" She said. Her voice wasn't angry but it held a melancholy wistfulness.

"Then what would you have suggested I did instead? Get exiled _quietly_? You know my father was just waiting for a fight…" She didn't answer, knowing anything they did would have been the wrong thing in the King's eyes. But it was only a matter of time before Bert left. "I wonder they'll tell the subjects what happened to me."

"Explaining away a prince would be difficult." Mary Poppins noted. "Though this was a bit more 'private' than a full exile in front of the kingdom."

"Definitely disowned." He said, shrugging.

"At the very least." She said simply. Mary Poppins smiled, then, just trying to lighten the mood.

He grinned. " 'Least I'm not a traitor or anything…." He joked, before staring at the sky again. "Do you always walk when you leave a family?" He asked, sounding more like his nineteen years in that question.

That earned him a laugh. "No, but the winds don't really work with surprise departures." He laughed as well. "Normally, you're right, I do fly. The Winds take me."

"You think I could fly with the Winds, as well?" he asked.

"I don't have an answer to that." She admitted softly. "I should think so… considering your magic."

"It's different than yours." He stated simply.

"I've just had more practice." She answered in the voice he knew to be her 'nanny-voice' that meant that was just the way things were. He grinned at her before going quiet again.

"Do—do you think I'll be nineteen forever…. Or will I continue to age and eventually…. leave you alone?"

She sighed. "I don't know. With your magic, maybe you'll eventually stop aging… though I can't exactly say when."

"Or _if_ I will." He answered, as he picked up a small stone and tossed it in his hand a few times.

"I'd guess that you will stop aging someday, perhaps." He smiled at that. She wasn't sure and could guess but a thousand possibilities came to her mind. "Magic does peculiar things to people who have it." She looked around to try to get their bearings. "Do you have any idea where we are going… Bert?" She repeated his name to cement it in her brain.

He laughed. "Anywhere but here. 'onestly I don't think anywhere will be far enough from those castle walls."

She rolled his eyes as she smiled. "So you've got your 'accent' again?" Over the past few months, when given the chance he would switch to a Cockney accent as a small form of rebellion over how perfect his father wanted him to be.

"O' Course I do. Can't be Bert with the dialect of a prince, can I?" He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. She blinked, but soon smiled. Last night was their first kiss and she could still taste how magical it felt on her lips.

"Well where should we go? Or are we just wandering about and dawdling?"

"Don't matter to me. As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be okay. My home is wherever you are." He told her with a certain sparkle in his eyes.

She shifted her bag as she spoke again. "I love you." She said softly.

"Should hope so. You did run away with me." He reminded her with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Do be sensible, please." She replied.

"You really think that's possible?" a new voice spoke much to the annoyance of Mary Poppins, and startling Bert. She frowned at the umbrella handle which was in the shape of a parrot's head.

"That thing talks?!" Bert eyed it suspiciously.

"That THING?! Outrageous! Unbelievably impertinent…." The parrot squawked angrily.

She put her fingers over his beak quickly. "Hush!" she scolded it. "You are being even more rude." Turning to Bert she smiled. "I apologize for him. He's not used to company. Being completely honest, I'm not either. I'm used to being alone."

"Well now you'll never 'ave to be alone again." Bert squeezed her hand. She smiled.

"I would have expected him to talk before now…But he doesn't normally talk in front of my charges—"

"Which I'm not." Bert said, she nodded.

"No, I suppose not. Just the same, he usually doesn't talk when I'm on assignment. But like I told you when I took you flying, the umbrella helps."

"Because it's a bird?" He wanted to understand.

"Not because of the parrot…. It just stores my magic." She explained. "My umbrella was a present from my uncle on my Twenty-First Birthday." She smiled as she thought of her beloved uncle. "You'll love him. Uncle Albert is incredible." Bert loved seeing her so happy. He supposed he'd have a lifetime of learning more about her tricks and her wonder. He wondered if he'd ever fully know everything she had up her sleeve.

Listening to her talk about her family got him thinking about his…. At least about his sisters. "They're gonna miss you."

"They'll get on without me. They always do." She said more to herself than to him.

"That can't be true…. They loved you. Cordelia and Guinevere would always tell me how perfect you were."

"I'm not perfect. Nobody can claim to be perfect. I used to think I was close but…. After all this I just don't know anymore."

"All this?" He was worried she regretted leaving with him, but his fears were quickly laid to rest by the look she gave him.

"I should have left to work for another family years ago…. But _I_ wasn't ready to go…"

"I'm glad you stayed." Bert whispered softly. She smiled at him.

"I am too. I just wish I hadn't messed things up for your sisters... For you" He was nineteen and had just lost his title, his family, and his life for her. He'd given up so much for her and all she did was make it difficult for him.

"You were their favorite person." Bert said confidently. He spoke the truth because it was obvious those two girls adored their nanny.

"I was just the nanny. You were their brother…."

"They've got another one still. But there's only one Mary Poppins." Bert told her as though he'd just stated the weather or the fact that his sisters' names were Cordelia and Guinevere. His older brother was the one would eventually become King and it was the role he was born for and enjoyed being a Prince. Bert on the other hand hated nearly everything that came with being a prince.

She kissed his cheek before smiling and continuing to argue. "They loved you. Cori would often tell me about your latest 'mishap' and how I should have been there to see it." He blushed, sheepishly.

"The only real trouble I got into with it was pulling the penguins from my picture book into the room on my seventh birthday." He promised, in much of the same way one of her charges would have persuaded her they were well-behaved. She only laughed. He looked over toward the sun; they were coming up to a small town. That was when he turned to her and took her hand. He stopped walking and knelt on one knee. "Do you want to get married in the first town we come too?" He looked at her in such a way that let her know she was everything he could have ever wanted.

She stopped and looked at him. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell they were glassy. "I—I can't. I'm sorry, love. But I'm not going to get married. I can't. I love you, Bert. You know I do love you with all of my heart….it's just….."

"You're a nanny." His shoulders fell as he finished her thoughts. She nodded silently. She was frustrated with her position and knew it wasn't fair to him, but they couldn't do anything to change it. She was the nanny, she knew he would never ask her to give it up but she wanted better for him then to be stuck loving from a distance. She wanted to love him but if she was working for a family, she couldn't love him as she wanted to.

"Nannies don't marry." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "Girls who are unmarriageable become nannies. Girls like I was." She said. He frowned and started to protest, so she repeated "Women who are unsuitable for marriage become nannies and governesses."

"You think you'd be unsuitable for marriage because of your magic?" He asked incredulously. "You know that's not true…"

"Enough." She said, refusing to look at him. He tried to take her hand again but she pulled away. "It isn't that I don't want to marry but… I want to keep my job…I have to for the children…. We can't marry. I wish we could, but we just can't. Parents would never hire a married nanny. They'd believe if I had a husband I'd be distracted and couldn't properly care for their children…. Not if I had my own family at home…" Her eyes stung and her voice was breaking. She shook her head in frustration.

"Mary—That's not… come here." He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry…" He kissed her forehead. "Then we don't have to marry…'sides, marriage really doesn't matter, right? Not for us, anyway. We can love each other just as we do now, no more no less. We don't need to be married" She never expected him to be understanding especially since she'd just rejected his proposal but he'd surprised her again.

She kissed him. "I'm sorry. I just—" her gaze traveled to the ground.

"I know." He admitted, looking at her. "Don't need a wedding to prove how much I love you."

She smiled lightly. "And I you. You are more than anything I've ever deserved, Bert Alfred."

"Nope." He grinned, taking her hand and all of the sudden began running. She laughed and ran with him, her hair trailing behind her. "That's you, Mary Poppins. The most perfect person in all of the world."

She studied him when they stopped running. "Why were we running? Besides you know I'm not perfect."

"Only 'practically perfect', correct?" He teased, laughing.

"Shush." She scolded him halfheartedly. "But yes. Only practically perfect. Nobody can claim to be completely perfect."

"No matter how close they are to perfection." He repeated. She frowned but slipped her hand is his. His hand felt nice and secure. Like where hers belonged.

"Will you stop badgering me?!" she asked, slightly annoyed with his persistence that she was absolutely perfect. "Back to my original question: why did you just decide to run for no reason?" She was being no-nonsense and he loved seeing her relax. So that was reason enough, not that he'd tell her that.

He broke into a large grin, one of the goofiest that she'd ever seen. "'Cuz we can." He explained as though that was good enough. "Do you even need a reason, Mary Poppins? I'd think you never need a reason to do the things you do, so why do you need one from me?" He laughed and held her close. She scowled ever so slightly at his round-about answer. "Don't be like that, love, you don't give straight answers neither." He reminded her, in his 'accent'.

"Only to my charges. Many of the questions they ask are ones they'd rather not know the answer to, so I give them answer enough without lying…."

"Because it isn't right to lie." He finished for her, knowing what she was going to say. His expression was very cheeky and she only smiled, knowingly. She squeezed his hand lovingly as they continued walking.

After a few moments of the two of them reveling in the silence, she spoke again, breaking the peaceful silence. "I do have a favor to ask of you… when I'm with my next family."

"You don't even hafta ask, Miss Mary Poppins. Anythin' ya want it's yers." He exaggerated his accent and stressed the _Miss_ just a bit too long.

"You can draw," she said, ignoring his other remarks. It wasn't a question because she knew he was an excellent artist. She'd seen what he can do and how talented he really was. "Would you be willing to draw some children for me? I can describe them for you and you can draw them. Some you'll meet so you can draw them from memory, if you'd like. Just in charcoal, if you don't mind." He smiled as she continued describing what she wanted drawn.

"'ow many children is 'some'?" He asked, though he knew he'd do it from the first three words. He was curious to learn more about her charges and how long she'd nannied for.

"Just pictures of all my children over the years… I just want something with their faces and their names to remember them." She answered calmly. He kissed her and nodded.

"I'll help you remember 'em. We're a team now, you and I. If ever you need my help with the kids, I'll be wherever you need." He said with such finality that she just smiled and kissed him back.

"You truly are more than I deserve." She whispered and he just chuckled. "The first children I'd watched by myself were my cousins when I was fourteen. It was….just after my father died. Everyone came for his funeral and I watched their children while the adults helped my Mother. I sang and played games with the children. Read a lot of stories out loud to them. It wasn't really nannying, but I had to do something. Playing with them was a good distraction of the real reason they were there. I loved my cousins but I wished they hadn't needed to come…." She continued talking about how she would do similar things with the children of her Mother's friends growing up before talking about how she started nannying and once she started she knew it was what she was meant to do.

She went through all her children as they walked. Talking about why they needed her and how long she stayed, what adventures she took them on, if any. How long she stayed and their favorite stories. Though he didn't have anything with him to draw and anyone would have started forgetting details as time wore on, but not Mary Poppins. As she continued, he could clearly see these kids in his mind. Some of them he knew he'd draw with a mischievous smirk or a curious look on their eyes. He enjoyed listening to her as the hours passed.

Later on, Bert would eventually draw all the children in an enchanted sketchbook that always had more pages than it looked like it held. He would make each family its own page along with the names of the children and their family name. But for the moment he was getting ideas on how to draw the children to best represent them.

As Mary Poppins finished by describing the three children she'd watched just before Cori and Guinevere Alfred, they passed through another town. He hung back but watched her smile at everyone. Though it was a town she'd never been to, Mary Poppins acted as though she knew everyone and they all mattered to her. He followed her example and smiled at everyone who watched the couple. Nobody in this town would recognize either of them and nobody would know that merely hours ago he was a prince and she was just 'a servant'. All the people saw was two people who were deliriously happy and in love. Bert stifled a yawn and his stomach growled. "You look exhausted; maybe we should get something to eat?" Mary Poppins asked with a little laugh, reminding him that the last thing he ate was only a few bites of dinner the night before.

They stopped in to get some food before continuing their journey. The waiter brought out their food and as they ate Mary Poppins and Bert talked more about what they expected her future charges to be like and how they would interact when they were together.

Towards the end of their meal Bert changed the subject to a question he knew he had as well as his sisters. "Why whenever Cori and Guinevere would ask, you never told them when you were leaving?"

Mary Poppins looked at the plate in front of her before finally replying. "I didn't know when I would be leaving. I stayed longer than I should have but I didn't want to say when I would be leaving because I knew the Winds allowed me more time than I should have had."

"What do you mean?" He asked, studying her.

"I go where I'm needed." Mary Poppins said coyly. "I stay until I'm not needed anymore."

"They needed you for seven years. You made them feel important. Mother and Father were too busy to pay them the attention they needed."

"I don't always come for the children." She said. "There's been families where the parents need my help, not their children... Where I 'save' someone else instead of the children I'm there to nanny for."

He nodded. "You didn't come just for my sisters then." It wasn't a question, but she shook her head anyway. "The Winds control when you leave?"

"I stay until the Winds change. When my current family is practically perfect I leave—" She patiently explained.

"'Cept for this one." He said. "Though I'm sure the girls were close to practically perfect…"

"Your family was a different situation. I couldn't fix your family because I was the reason it was broken in the first place."

"Wasn't your fault, Miss Mary. Was the stubborn boy who refused to listen when everyone told him to give up on loving the very best woman." He grinned and she smiled a brief moment.

"If you're finished I would like to get a move on." She said and he stood up. Taking her hand as all gentlemen do when escorting a beautiful lady, they left after paying for their meal.

"What Winds do you fly with?" He remembered her mentioning how the Wind carried her by umbrella a few weeks before.

She sighed a moment before replying. "Winds in the East. I never disobeyed before. I've never left a family before the Winds took me away."

"So the Winds told you never to fall in love?" She blinked in surprise by his question. It definitely caught her off guard, so it took her a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I've never known anyone like you before." She replied, kissing him. He just grinned. "But to answer your question: I haven't been told whether or not I must do my job alone or with someone else. I mean I've had my Umbrella, though he is disagreeable and difficult at times, but I've never had another person. Practically perfect people don't rely on others when there is work to be done."

"They do when the person they rely on will always be there for them and will love them no matter what." He said squeezing her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Besides changing children for the better seems like it needs teamwork over working alone."

"It will be difficult at times. I don't even know if you can go with me…"

"Then I better practice my drawing and my magic so I can go to where you are." She laughed.

"You have an idea for everything don't you?" She was half-joking.

"When I'm in love with Mary Poppins I gotta have a plan." He teased her back. "Besides it won't be like you're gone forever. I'm sure most of the places you can go I'll find some way to be around, too. Maybe I can find work nearby."

"Very well." She said, demurely. She took his hand again and never looked back.


	2. Are you married, Mary Poppins?

**AN: I'll probably jump around on the timelines for these one-shots so I apologize in advance, but I'll do my best to 'place' them in the beginning or in an author's note if the timeframe is important. This story is about fifty years after 'The Great Escape' from the last One-Shot. Mary Poppins and Bert Alfred (and all other characters) belong to Disney. I wanted to do a sweet one-shot because I know some of the ideas I have are more serious and somber.**

The young woman smiled at the man as he took her hand. It was the second Tuesday and it was her day off. Her first in quite some time. As always she began with telling him a little about the children he hadn't met yet. Most of it was unimportant chatter to anyone else, but he loved how much she cared for these kids. He was hanging on her every word. The conversation was going well, he enjoyed hearing about Jacob and Julie and what they were like…until she got quiet rather suddenly. "Mary, love?" he asked as he kissed her cheek trying to understand the sudden shift in mood. She pulled away from him and stared at her sensible shoes. Not daring to look up at him.

"They asked about you." She nearly whispered.

He blinked in surprise "Wot? They don't know me from anyone else. I mean…. Yeah… I see you often in the park when I'm drawin' but—" Bert Alfred hadn't met these kids, but he'd see them sometimes in the park when she took them for afternoon walks in the park.

"Not _you_ specifically, love…" Mary Poppins shook her head before deciding to just say it. "They asked if I was married." He smirked at that.

"Oh? Is that all?" the news amused him, she knew. "And how'd you answer?" He was trying not to laugh. She did not find it funny at all.

"How'd you expect me to answer?" She asked him, trying to change the subject. To talk of anything, but this. She'd rather discuss wedding plans, but knew they needed to talk about this.

"Probably twisted the truth." He shrugged. He was used to her saying just enough of the truth to her charges so it wasn't really a big deal to him.

She stopped walking in that moment. "I never lie-" she began briskly but he interrupted her. If he took her for a liar, then what would her charges and their families think? So he had to be clear he knew she was not a liar, a stretcher of the truth? The truth was she wasn't married….yet.

"Never said you did. You tell the truth, or at least enough of it to satisfy the kids. So c'mon, what'd you say?" He squeezed her hand lightly. He just wanted to show her that wasn't what he meant at all.

"I told them I wasn't married." He did laugh at that. She wasn't officially married, not yet anyway.

"What're you gonna say in two months, then? Huh?" he was smiling and teasing her. Taking her hand in his.

She was calmed by his gentle teasing manner, but did not approve of discussing her private life with her children. "I most certainly will not tell them I'm married. But I'll be with a new family by then."

"You will?" That was news to him. He seemed taken aback and she felt guilty over the surprise of how temporary their stay would be. She only nodded. "How long will we stay 'ere? Where then will we go?"

"Wherever the Winds take us." She teased back. "You can fly now, after all."

"On my own and everythin' now." He said proudly. "But 'old on. Back to these kids… what else did they say? What brought 'his on?"

"You know how children are, Bert." Mary Poppins reminded him. She leaned against him, closing her eyes. It felt so good to be in his arms again on such a beautiful day. "They're curious."

"After you told 'em you weren't married what else did they say?" he asked again, pulling her close. "They didn't drop it, did they?"

"You know my charges better than that." She replied. "But no, they kept at it. Kept asking me questions even after I told them I'd answer no more questions." He raised an eyebrow so she continued, "'If you're not married, Mary Poppins, do you want to be?' 'do you fancy anyone?' 'what about the nice man who draws pictures, he always smiles at you.' See love, people notice the way we look at each other. _Children_ notice." That was one of the things she was concerned with. If others knew of their relationship it could mean trouble for her. Especially if it were her employers or their children.

Bert shrugged and figured a change in conversation to a happier topic was needed. "Well it's so hard not to stare with you lookin' as pretty as you do." He answered, before kissing her forehead. She brightened at the compliment, he knew just what to say to make her smile but she looked at him critically, their relationship could cause trouble for them both. "'sides, you said yourself that children notice more'n their parents give 'em credit for. Don't you discount 'em neither, Miss Mary."

"I missed you." She murmured into his neck as he pulled her closer to him. She wasn't able to take her day off for longer than she would have liked. She missed the last two because her employers needed her to work and stolen moments on rooftops were not enough lately. Though they always had a few days in between her going to a family. It just always seemed to pass by so fast and the moments apart seemed to drag on.

"Do I get to properly meet the children or will I just remain the 'nice man who draws pictures'?" he teased his fiancée who only smiled back at him.

"I'll be with them for only a few more days. Not long enough for them to get attached to you." She knew all her kids adored Bert; he was just so charming and charismatic. He'd been that way as long as she'd known him.

"They're attached to _you_ , Mary Poppins. No matter how much you don't want it, these kids'll always get attached." He retorted. "You were here how long? Only a week?"

"Ten days." She corrects him.

"Of course." He laughed. Suddenly his attention is caught by something else. He nods in the corner by the trees. "Look, the O'Nell family." She turned and saw a skinny boy standing with his siblings and their new nanny looking in their direction. "They remember you."

"It's been only four months since I left." Mary Poppins added. "Henry doesn't look too pleased, I thought he liked you."

"He did, 'til 'e learned about us. Can you blame the kid? He fancied you, ya know." Bert seemed amused.

"He's nine, love." Mary Poppins told Bert, trying not to laugh. "Besides, I am engaged anyway."

"Is that right, huh?" Bert joked and she playfully elbowed him. "Lucky bloke, I bet."

She laughed. "I'm the lucky one. He is absolutely perfect. He's a sweep, you know." She explained as though he had no idea. They laughed together and he kissed her cheek. But then she saw the boy staring at them and she shook her head, "Why my personal life fascinates my charges, I don't think I'll ever —"

"Oh, that's cuz you're Mary Poppins." Bert said confidently. "Magical and mystical and miraculous."

"Yes, but—"

"They want to know all about you because then maybe you won't hafta leave…" Bert told her softly.

"They know I can't stay. I make a point to tell them so."

"Knowin' what's to 'appen and wantin' somethin' to 'appen are two very different things, love." He told her, lightly squeezing her hand.

"What do you want to happen?" her voice was impossibly soft, she knew he was exaggerating his accent because his family was on his mind.

"Don't worry about your charges. They'll be 'appy for ya if they know the truth—" He kissed her again.

"Bert, that is…. a risk I am unwilling to take." She told him sharply. She was worried that the families would not hire a married nanny and if they didn't hire her then she couldn't help them. The families she went to always needed her, even if she didn't always know why she was there. Sometimes she ended up saving the parents instead of her charges, and in one case it ended up being her who was saved by the brother to her girls.

"Very well." He said in the same tone of voice that she would always use to let whoever she was talking to know the conversation was over. He was mocking her and she knew it. He gave her a long kiss on her forehead. "Love you."

"I should hope so." She laughed as did he. "We'll be married in two months." Her fingers were laced in his. "Not getting cold feet?" She studied him for any sign of regret, but he was quick to reassure her with a simple look. He loved her and was happy to spend the rest of his (immortal) life with her. If anything, their time together had strengthened their love rather than diminish it.

"I'm a sweep." He announced. "We don't get cold." They laughed together, both deliriously happy and head over heels in love with the other. "Kid stopped watching. You should say somethin' to 'im."

"What will I say? I go over to Henry or his sisters and then the questions will start."

"You don't ever explain anything. Surely they know that."

"Didn't you just say that knowing something is different that wanting it to happen?" She teased. "They'll want some form of explanation even though I won't offer one. And what will they ask when they see us?"

"Two people who love each other, despite everythin' against 'em." Bert told her. She sighed leaning into him, thinking back to everything they went through together. "Your kids'll be eager to hear about your night out."

"Yes, well. I'll let them wonder." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh?" He's mocking her again.

"Well I can't very well tell them I was out walking with my fiancé." She answered and he gives and amused snort. They didn't even know their nanny had a fiancé. She was watching some children running, chasing each other. "Seeing me is probably the last thing the O'Nell's need right now. Besides I'd much rather enjoy my limited time with you." He smiled at her and kissed her. They were both experts at maximizing minimal time together. "You said the sweeps want to meet me?" Her eyes flicker to his.

"Yeah. They don't know much, but they keep askin' me." He sighs a moment before breathing in her scent. "How to describe the most wonderful woman in the world?" She shook her head quickly and he laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're only practically perfect, but you are wonderful. Truly, really, 'onestly you are."

Changing the subject again "How many chimneys?" Just as he's curious about her work, she wants to know about his. It is highly intriguing.

"Too many." He says with a laugh. "Especially with winter comin'. But I'll sell lots o' matches and chestnuts this year. Cold autumns mean even colder winters, learned that from some o' the other sweeps."

She grinned. "I hope snow comes early this year. I love the snowflakes and when we dance in the flurries they stay on our noses and eyelashes. When we listen for sleigh bells and the children laughing as they make snowmen. It's one of my favorite things." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Winter is my favorite time of year"

"I know. You like the warm mittens and baking the apple strudels…"

"And snuggling with you." She smirked.

"Maybe it'll snow for you as a wedding present. Two months from now, it should be snowing or at least close to it."

"But only if we're somewhere where it snows. We won't get snow if we're in somewhere like Argentina or Spain." She answered, reminding him and he gives her a look.

He laughed. "So you really got no idea where we're gonna go?"

She laughed "As always, I have no idea. You know the Winds take us to where we're needed."

He smirked and held her close. "Wherever you go, we'll be together. Or at the very least, I'll always be just a postcard or picture away. If you can describe the place you're staying in your letters, I'll draw it and I'll be right there, every second Tuesday."

"Just like today."

"Just like today." He grinned. "They gave me a 'ard time takin' the day off today."

She laughed "Really?" he nodded. "What'd they say?"

"Just asking me why I took today off when I been taking extra shifts."

"What did you tell them?" She asked coyly. "You told them you were busy wedding planning?"

He shook his head "Unlike your families, they know I've got you…. Though they've never heard more than 'she's incredible and I'm lucky she loves me'" she laughed and took his hand in hers, kissing it.

"Well sweeps are as lucky as lucky can be." She retorted humming and he grinned. "I'm lucky, I've got you. You are more than I deserve and more than I ever dreamed."

He looked up when he heard a small voice say "I think that's Mary Poppins!" She glanced at the little girl but didn't move. He dropped Mary Poppins' hand from his knowing how this would end with the children coming over.

"Nuh-huh. She left." The nine year old told his sisters.

"That is her, Henry. And Bert!" the youngest said happily running over, ignoring the calls of her nanny. "Mary Poppins! Do you 'member us? I 'member you."

"Hello, Christine. I do hope you are remembering to eat your vegetables." She spoke calmly, as though talking to someone she hadn't lived with for months and this little girl was merely a casual stranger instead of a little girl she'd come to love. Bert smiled politely as the little girl hugged him. He had enjoyed drawing for her, she was always so eager to see him, but today was just not the right time.

"Chrissy? What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" the new nanny scolded as she rushed over. "I'm so sorry. I apologize for her behavior. She gets much too excited for her own good, I'm afraid." She blushed apologetically.

"It's quite alright. I know how excitable children can be." Mary Poppins smiled at the younger woman. "My name is Mary Poppins. This is Bert Alfred and he is well acquainted with these children, having seen them in the park many times."

"Hello Henry. Come to say 'ello?" Bert grinned and the nine year old boy slowly made his way over.

"Why'd you leave? Didn't you like us?" he demanded and May Poppins frowned at his tone.

"I left because the Winds changed and—"

"So?" as the boy looked at her, his expression changed. He knew she had no tolerance for interruptions and rude children, he didn't care. He wanted her to stay. If she was still a nanny why couldn't she be their nanny?

"There were other families that needed me." She told him in the tone of voice that meant the conversation was finished.

"We needed you." Henry was adamant. She didn't doubt it, but said nothing.

"If Mary Poppins stayed with you, she couldn't 'ave 'elped other children." Bert explained patiently. He could tell the boy was jealous, but all of her charges knew she would never stay very long.

"At least they came to see you today." The new nanny said, trying to ease the boy's anger. Mary Poppins was grateful for the other nanny's presence. Though Clara didn't know it.

"Can we tell Momma we saw you today?" Christine asked, looking up at Mary Poppins, who nodded calmly. "If Bert's here can we go on a a'venture?"

"An adventure." Mary Poppins corrected. "Not today, child. You should be getting back, should you not?"

"I don't wanna go back." Henry snapped. "You're not our nanny anymore. You can't make us do anything anyway." Mary Poppins narrowed her eyes at his rudeness.

"Spit spot. Clara is waiting." Mary Poppins said. He frowned but looked at his former nanny wistfully. He looked at Bert who nodded toward the boy's new nanny.

"She's waitin' on you, kid. I'd 'ead on 'ome with 'er, if I was you. Nannies are very tricky ladies, they is." Bert chuckled to himself "Nice to see you again, by the way." Bert said, catching the new nanny's eye. "Chrissy, I didn't bring me chalks today, but I'm sure if your nanny brings you back to the park I'll be drawing lots o' pretty pictures." The little girl squealed and laughed as she took her brother's hand.

"Come on, Henry. Clara said if we get home soon enough we can make gingerbread." Christine said impatiently as she took hold of Clara's hand. The three soon leave the park and Mary Poppins and Bert Alfred are left alone. For the briefest moment he holds her close but they know she's got to get back to the family waiting on her.

"Unfortunately, my day off is coming to a close soon, too." She said sadly. He nodded and took her hand.

"May I escort the lady home, then?" he bows to her and she beams.

"Of course, my good gentleman." She linked her arm in his as they start walking toward her current house. He's humming and she's smiling. They kiss just before they leave the park because they know they'll have to part before Mary Poppins gets to the front gate. She is a nanny, and he is simply her best friend.

They're both excited to be married, but as soon as they leave the park they go back to being only friends, no more, no less. They know their relationship is unconventional by every sense of the word, but it fits them. They are Mary Poppins and Bert Alfred after all.


	3. Before the Banks

**AN- I own nothing. This takes place in 1910. I wanted a sweet One-shot between Bert and Mary Poppins on their opinions of the Banks family.**

They're happy just to be enjoying one day together. They've both missed the city they've come to call home. "China was nice… but can't beat London," The woman says as he runs his fingers through her dark hair. When alone, she's happy when she can permit herself to let it run down her back. She's had it pinned up daily for weeks and she's grateful the assignment is over. He laughs and agrees with her as he wraps and arm around her waist. Her eyes glance around the tiny flat that she knows like the back of her hand and his eyes follow hers. That was when he remembers something important and that they can't laze the day away anymore. He pulls her into their kitchen and she laughs as she watches him dig through the pile. There's a stack of envelopes and papers on the tiny table and he grins finding one specific letter written in .

"Oh! Almost forgot! Letter for you!" The man smiles as he presents a soiled and stained and ripped apart piece of paper.

His companion looked at the piece of paper skeptically. "And where did you find this?" She asked as she reached for it "Love? It's ripped…" She seemed amused and he laughed.

"Found it waitin' in the chimney for you…" Bert Alfred grinned at his wife. "It's an advert…from the Winds, I'd say…"

She pursed her lips "Of course it's from the Winds… no newspaper would release an advert like this." Though she smiled "I do believe the children took it upon themselves to look for a nanny…" He laughed and she looked over the paper again. "'Wanted: A nanny for two adorable children'—"

"All children are adorable…" Bert cuts in with a laugh and his wife nods.

"Of course!" Mary Poppins smiled "That is quite sweet… though the penmanship could use some work…"

"Think the girl's six or seven?" Bert laughs "What else they say?" He's as curious as is his wife is.

"'If you want this choice position… have a cheery disposition'. Well I've that covered, don't you think?" She laughs and continues reading the letter "'Rosy Cheeks'" She said and immediately powdered some blush on her cheeks.

"'No warts'" Bert adds, reading over her shoulder.

"Practically perfect people have no warts." She answers as though he's a fool for even suggesting otherwise. He just kisses her in response "'Play games…'"

"You know the best games, Miss Mary." He answers and she laughs with a nod. "'You must be kind', you are the kindest woman I know, love." He adds "Certainly kind enough to be the best nanny in all o' Britain" He grins and she shakes her head.

"You know there's no such thing…" She protests his gentle teasing.

"But if there was… you'da won it." He insists. "'You must be witty, very sweet… and fairly pretty'" He read but frowned "You're more'n just 'fairly pretty'."

"You hush" Though she's incredibly pleased by his compliment. "Don't you want to hear their next request? You'll like it… 'take us on outings'… to the park? We better see some screevers?" Mary Poppins eyes are shining as she laughs and takes her in his arms.

"Thought you don't put ideas into people's heads?" He's teasing her "But yeah… the park'll be real lovely and I know a few pictures we'll be able to find. 'Give us treats'? Only if the kids behave…" He adds knowingly. "'Sing songs'! These are kids after me own heart. Your songs are the best, they are. 'Bring sweets'?" He reads again "Sweets and treats, huh?"

"I won't allow my charges to get spoiled." Mary Poppins adds "Treats in moderation. Only."

"You sound like a nanny…" Bert is teasing her and she playfully rolls her eyes. "'Never be cross or cruel'… There's a difference between discipline and cruelty… though I suppose these kids get away with lots…'never give us castor oil or gruel'?" He snorts and makes a face.

Mary Poppins laughs "If they require medicine, they must take some… besides oatmeal can be delicious, especially with cinnamon."

"And apples!" Bert adds with a smile.

"Of course! Can't have cinnamon and oatmeal without apples…and maybe even some syrup… that sounds like a nice treat" Her eyes are shining and he laughs.

"You ain't even their nanny yet, Miss Mary." He teases with a kiss. He glances over the next request with a slight frown. He pulls her close "'love us as a son and daughter'…"

"I always do…" Her voice is quiet and he kisses her to calm her unsaid words. They both end up falling in love with every family. It's part of their curse and their blessing.

"Don't worry 'bout it…" He promises and then smirks "'Never smell of barley water'?"

"What nannies have these children had?" Mary Poppins asks with a laugh, just shaking her head.

"I know they 'ave Catherine… though that don't sound like 'er…I saw 'em in the park the other day… though I suppose if they're writin' this… Catherine quit. If these are the kids I'm thinkin' of… they 'ad lots and lots o' nannies…" Bert laughs and closes his eyes with a smile.

"Catherine's been their nanny? Did she recognize you?" Mary Poppins is curious about their former nanny. She's worked with her when the woman was just starting as a nanny. Catherine was very eager to be a good nanny and Mary Poppins knew the girl had grown up into an excellent nanny.

"Didn't say nothin'" Bert shrugs. "Though she was preoccupied… her charges were wild." He grins and she rolls her eyes.

"'If you don't scold or dominate us… we won't give you cause to hate us'?" The nanny frowns. "If they misbehave, then I'll scold them. I do not tolerate rudeness in my nurseries…Though I'd never hate one of my charges…"

Bert glances over the next line "Even if they hide toads in your bed?" He asks and she scowls. "Relax…they're just kids…"

She frowns and reads over the other shenanigans they included. "I don't wear spectacles… so I suppose that's a mute point."

"Ah! But you do like tea…" Bert laughs and teases her. "Careful… or you may end up with some peppery tea…"

She frowns "They wouldn't dare… I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on my tea…"

"And check the bed… don't want to share it with somethin' slimey…" He teases knowing that would get a reaction as she squirms away from his arms. "Where would they even get a toad?" Bert snorts.

"Where did the Bennetts even get a snake?" The nanny grumbles under her breath, adding something that is definitely not to be repeated around tiny ears.

"Wasn't it fake?" Bert shrug and his wife glares at him.

"You're not helping." His wife protests and Bert calms her with a kiss.

"It's alright… no snakes or toads'll get ya…" He promises and smiles over the letter. "at least they 'ave enough manners to thank ya… Jane and Michael Banks…" He smiles and his wife knows that look on his face, as he pulls her close to him again.

"You've heard of them? What do you know?" Mary Poppins asks quickly and he grins.

"Nothin'." He retorts cheekily.

"Oh, don't you give me that… you recognize the name…" Mary Poppins can see through him effortlessly. "Come on… what do you know?"

"The father works in the bank… Fitting, I guess" Bert chuckles "But from what I know these kids've been through more nannies in a year years than most families in their entire childhood…"

Marry Poppins nodded "I expected as much… Banks… I know some of the nannies have sworn never to work for them…"

"Bet they'd pay a good sum, though" Bert says simply "Plus they obviously need you… the Winds certainly seem to think so…"

Mary Poppins nods "If this letter is any indication… I should probably start immediately."

"Is tomorrow immediate enough?" Bert asks with a longing look. "One night?" He's practically begging. "You just got back t' London… they'll be fine for one night…"

"And what kind of nanny would I be if I put off my duties to spend time with my beloved husband?" She asks, though she agrees. Tomorrow will be fine. She kisses him again. "Just don't tell a little birdy?" She jokes, glancing towards where her umbrella is waiting near the door and he kisses her again. "They one of your houses?" She asks and he laughs.

"They're Boom's neighbors… I think I've done their chimney a time or two… Done at least every house in Cherry Tree Lane at least twice…" He grins and she laughs.

"So tell me more? What do you know about the Banks?"

"Father works at the bank…" Bert frowns "Too busy to control the kids… they've 'ad more nannies than should be permitted, the mother is busy in her own way…" Marry looks at him curiously

"At home or…?"

"Bit o' both, I guess…" He shrugs. He's heard about them through other people the couple knows and he knows she's heard of them too, through a few other nannies.

Mary Poppins frowns. "I do believe Cynthia, Marie, and Karen were their nannies…" She adds thinking of three other girls who had less than stellar results to report about the parents. "They all said the parents were distracted and definitely didn't care as much as they should…"

"Boom says the same… he says those kids need you…tomorrow" He smirks "Give the Banks some to adjust before Mary Poppins takes over?" Bert jokes. "You'll get 'em ship-shape in no time." He adds and she smiles.

"Tomorrow, I'll be their nanny. Tonight I'm yours." Mary Poppins promises.


	4. Never Three

**AN- Trigger Warning: This chapter deals with multiple miscarriages. I think there is a reason that Mary Poppins answered the advert that asked for a Nanny 'to love us as a son or daughter' more than just she's magical. I believe she answers these type of letter for a special personal reason. Walt Disney and P.L. Travers own everyone you recognize with the exception of Nanny McPhee.**

 **It's darker than most of the stuff I'll post. I had it written months ago but I kept putting off posting this. I love Mary and Bert but I always thought there was more to them than we saw. To make up for this sad chapter I added a happy fluff piece next.**

With their known first pregnancy, Bert Alfred and Mary Poppins had been ecstatic. As soon as she found out, Mary Poppins told her husband who had never been happier. For almost three months, they talked and planned and couldn't wait to meet their baby. They debated names and what their baby would look like. Bert hoped their baby would have his or her mother's beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. She wanted their baby to have his sense of wonder and happiness along with his ability to always make someone smile. Both couldn't wait to be parents and have a child of their own after taking care of countless kids that she nannied for.

Mary Poppins was with a small family in Poland during the eighth week. She'd been with them a few days. The girl was almost fourteen and her twin brothers were twelve. Their mother was a single woman who had never been married. The children were visiting cousins so the nanny and their mother were working on the laundry and housework that they had fallen behind on.

A sudden yelp from the nanny worried the mother. Mary Poppins clutched her stomach as the pains got worse. "Is there someone you want informed, Mary Poppins?" Natalina asked with concern as she began dialing for her doctor. The Nanny shook her head, sadly. Bert was still in London and there was nothing he could do. After a quick but rather thorough examination, the doctor confirmed what Mary Poppins already knew, that her baby was no longer alive. "I'm sorry." The woman told her nanny, but there were no words. She wrapped her arms comfortingly around the other woman. For the first time in her career, Mary Poppins allowed herself to cry in front of an employer.

"We didn't really know…. It hadn't been long." She said as though that somehow made it better. She wondered if it was something she did… whether it was because of the Winds or her nannying or just being away from Bert…

"Sometimes, these things just happen. In a few months I'm sure you can try again." The doctor told her. "I recommend some rest for a few weeks to let your body heal. Sometimes some pregnancies just don't take." Natalina gave her more time off than Mary Poppins believed she deserved. Mary Poppins made sure to leave a replacement, one who was just as magical as Mary Poppins, who knew how to help the children and their mother in the same way Mary Poppins did. The Nannies had known each other nearly their whole lives so if anyone would be good enough to take over for Mary Poppins, it was Matilda McPhee. She was grateful that Natalina was so understanding and that Matilda only wanted her best friend to take care of herself.

* * *

There were many children they lost, many pregnancies that ended in empty arms and countless tears. They stopped making plans, never daring to speak about the unborn child as though saying nothing would keep the unborn safe. As though by keeping their hopes silent the pregnancy would keep. She wondered if it was something that she could have done better but every time, he was quick to reassure her. He wondered if it was something with him, but she never blamed him. In some ways it was worse going through it with Bert, rather than with a family, but she was so thankful for him. She knew it was always worse when he wasn't there. It was always worse when she was alone in the nursery and the only thing she wanted was him. She wouldn't wish this pain on her worst enemies. Ten weeks. Twelve weeks. Nine. Fourteen. Ten weeks. Fifteen. Nine weeks. Eighteen. Thirteen. Eight. Many others, they knew they'd lost before they even knew there was a baby there to lose. Over the years, it never got easier, even though they'd been going through it for so long. It didn't matter how many times they'd tried to act like it wasn't painful.

* * *

They were in Paris, just taking time together to be alone. This pregnancy was eleven weeks. But that's when she felt the blood. She cried as he wrapped his arms around her. That's how they stayed all night, him holding her and both crying. That was when she said the two words that broke his heart "I'm sorry" She whimpered into his chest. As though it was her fault. As though there was anything she could have done. As though it was something she did. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, he hated that she blamed herself. She hated how crushed he was and how disappointed they both were. He kissed her forehead and rocked her as she buried her face in his chest.

The next night he brought home a bottle of wine. Together they toasted the child that never was and they drank the entire bottle in the dark.

Two days, they had mourned together until she had another family that needed her. He didn't want her to go so soon but she couldn't put off work any longer. They'd both become experts at this over the years and they never wanted anyone else to grow accustomed to these feelings.

Ten days after becoming the nanny, the family grew by two more feet, ten more fingers, and two more chubby cheeks. It wasn't the first baby born during her time with a family and she knew this baby wouldn't be the last. But this one stung. Mary Poppins did what was needed, she helped calm the mother and her children. She swaddled up the newborn and held the baby close for just a moment before handing the newborn to his mother. For the rest of the time, she was with that family Mary Poppins stayed professional and practically perfect. But that first night when she was alone in the nursery it was the first time, Mary Poppins thought about walking away.

In the dark, she wrote a letter home. By the light of the moon she cried as she brought pen to paper. By the time she was finished the letter wouldn't be legible with all the tears that blurred the ink. She told him of the child asleep in the next room and the mother who loved her children and the children who were learning what a new sibling meant. She wrote of the torture her mind was putting her through, how her heart ached for him, and of their emptiness. She loved the family, but her pain was raw and cruel. She felt like she was drowning in her grief but she knew she wasn't the only one hurting. She wrote of how she loved him the most. He was always the one who could make her smile. Her sobs quiet as to not wake the rest of the house, but they echoed across the oceans to him. She knew he wanted to help her and that he only wanted the best for her. He loved her more than he could ever tell her.

The Winds raged outside. Cold and distant, whipping through the sky, reminding the woman of her duties and those that needed her. But the Winds permitted her one night to be selfish. The Winds weren't cruel to her and for that she would always be grateful. She knew her place and she knew how much her pain could affect her if she didn't face it. Practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking, but tonight the Winds knew she would be a little bit less than practically perfect. The storm outside swallowed her screams and her pain. The promise of a life she would never have. The tears that wet her cheeks eventually dried. Little by little, the storm outside calmed as the war inside the woman fell silent, too.

* * *

The only reason they ever got were 'some people were just not meant to be parents'. To the two of them that stung like a slap in the face. Maybe they weren't meant to have children of their own, but they were parents just the same. Maybe Mary Poppins would never sing lullabies to children who had the blue eyes of her best friend. Maybe Bert Alfred would never draw pictures for a child that shared his last name or had inherited magic. But they were always meant to have children. Mary Poppins spent her nights rocking babies and teaching children important lessons: manners, tidiness, and how to find wonder in the little things. Bert Alfred would spend his days singing for the kids and anyone who would listen, he would draw their smiling faces and entertain them with stories that could make anyone laugh. Mary Poppins and Bert Alfred were always meant to be together to take care of all the children. The two were the only ones in the world who could do what they did. Maybe the two just weren't meant to be three.


	5. To Draw a Dog

**AN- I wanted to do something sweet and fluffy** **to make up for the last chapter** **. The other day I saw a man on campus drawing a bunch of different dogs and it reminded me of Bert.**

Mary Poppins smiles seeing her favorite person in the world. "'Ello, Miss Mary" He smiles and then looks at the two children on either side of her.

"Children, this is Bert. He's a screever in the park…" The nanny begins but the boy soon interrupts her.

"He's not a screever. I seen him doing chimneys" The boy looks at the man skeptically.

Mary Poppins narrows her eyes just slightly at his grammar and his impertinence, but before she can correct him, Bert does so. "I'm a screever AND a chimney sweep. When it gets cold I'm selling matches in the fall and in the summers I'm selling kites, right in this park I do. I'm lucky that way to be able to have so many jobs that I love to do."

"Woah!" both children's eyes light up in curiosity as they look at him.

Mary Poppins smiles and looks at the two. "We're here on an outing, for these two thought it would be funny to play catch in the house and made such a dreadful mess. We wanted to give time to the maid so she could clean."

"Miss Lilly said for us to leave 'fore she sends us out to be skinned… Was she really gonna do that?"

"Of course not, no" Mary Poppins is quick to calm their fears. "She would not do anything of the sort, though it was very naughty of you both to be throwing things in the house."

Bert nods knowingly. "So this isn't a jolly 'oliday?" he says "Well that's okay. What's your name?"

"We're not allowed to talk to strangers… but since Mary Poppins knows you… I guess you're no stranger" The girl whispers, suddenly shy.

"It's alright, Katie…" Mary Poppins says carefully. "Bert is one of my best friends." He smiles at that and for the briefest of moments he squeezes her hand.

"How'd you meet him?" Thomas asks quickly as his nanny looks over the children's heads.

"I believe that's a story for another day…" She said quickly but Bert grins cheekily.

"Tigers!" Bert says loudly.

"Tigers?" The children look at him skeptically and Mary hides her smile behind her gloved hand.

"Tigers!" Bert asserts and the kids are giggling as he starts growling as he draws a tiger on the sidewalk.

"What about dragons?" Thomas asks curiously.

"I think he's right, Bert… they were dragons, not tigers." Mary Poppins laughs softly as he grins. The man laughs and begins drawing some dragons among the tigers.

"Whaddya think, litt'e lady?" Bert asks the girl giggling.

"Can you draw a puppy? Mama says we can't have a puppy 'til we're older…" Katie asks.

"I want one now!" Her twin adds.

Bert salutes them both and begins drawing a shaggy looking dog. "No!" They correct him quickly. "Our dog'll have spots!"

"Big spots?" Bert grins, "Or littler ones?"

Mary Poppins smiles as she watches him drawing. He's captivating and she loves how he can bring the pictures to life even without magic.

"He'll be waggily and happy!"

"As all dogs should, yeah" Bert agrees as the kids bend down to help.

"What's his name?" Mary Poppins smiles as the kids are laughing at the dog on the ground.

"Bailey!" "Max!" "Rufus!" "Jingo!" "Mallie!" "Cricket!" "Dog!" the twins start calling out names and Bert looks at them.

"Well, you don't gotta decide, right now" He says, figuring an argument is brewing between the siblings.

"Exactly, you'll be able to figure out a name later on" Mary Poppins adds.

"What about Tiger?" Thomas grinned and started growling and roaring, trying to scare his sister.

"Give him stripes!" Katie laughed, reaching for a piece of chalk. Mary folds her knees underneath her as her skirts flow around her as she sits nearby so she can watch them drawing.

"Spots and stripes?" Bert smiled "'e's certainly a fancy dog, ain't he?"

Mary Poppins laughs as the kids are adding to their dog and asking Bert to give him floppy ears. "That way you can see him being smiley happy" Katie adds. "My cousin's dog got little small sticky up ears and they're not soft…" she adds like that was the worst idea she could think of.

"So you want soft pettable ears?" Bert asks her and her face lights up as he makes the ears hang low.

The kids were so happy, they'd nearly forgotten that morning and how upset their parents were. Mary Poppins is the first to notice the sunlight fading and she knows from her years of watching Bert that he'll be heading off soon. "We should be getting back. Diner'll be ready soon" She says seeing her charges covered in the chalk.

"Do we have to?" "Can't we stay?"

"Nah. She's right, ya know. The sunsets are really pretty but they ain't good for screevers." Bert adds, catching her eye.

"But our dog?" The twins worry about him but the adults aren't too worried. Bert helps Mary Poppins up from the ground, like a true gentleman, and she gives him a grateful smile.

"Don't worry 'bout him. He's a good ol' dog" Bert promised and Mary Poppins smiles.

"I'm sure if we come back tomorrow the dog will be here waiting for you" She adds.

"How'd you get to be a screever?" Thomas asks looking at Bert.

He laughs "I like drawin'. It makes me happy. Drawin' makes the world a little bit prettier." He adds, pointing to some of the other screevers' works. "See? I drew this… a circus… and my friend drew this hillside… see the flowers?"

"Pretty flowers" Katie smiles and Thomas is more interested in the circus.

"Come along…" Mary Poppins adds as Bert takes her hand. "Say thank you to Bert for drawing your dog" She adds and the children look so happy as they hug him in gratitude.

"Ain't nothin' to it. It was fun, drawin' him." Bert smiles, already thinking of painting them their dog so they can have one sooner.

"Was there really a dragon, Mary Poppins?" Thomas asked as he takes her hand.

"Felt like that sometimes…" Bert whispers too low for them to hear. She offers him a sympathetic smile and her eyes apologize though his immediately reassure her it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sure Lily has dinner almost ready. I'm sure your mother would love to hear all about your dog" Mary Poppins says to the kids who are now thinking of dinner.

"Bert! Come to dinner?" They look up at the man who is quick to shake his head.

"I probably shouldn't…" he starts, knowing it certainly wasn't proper.

"What are you going to eat for dinner?" Katie asks, concerned.

"I'll find somethin'" He promises and winks at Mary Poppins. She's smiling, already counting down the days until the second Tuesday. She knows he's more than capable but she wants nothing more than to have this façade between them melt away again. He feels the same but for tonight this was enough.

"Bye Bert" She whispers and smiles. The look in her eyes practically begging him to walk them home even though they know this is where they must part tonight. Those two words hold far more meaning than what the children realize. The silent 'I love you' is followed by his.

"I'll see you lot tomorrow" Bert nods to the nanny and the kids.

* * *

A few weeks later, Mary Poppins leaves the family while they are out on an outing. She knows it'll be at least a few years before the parents will let them have a dog, if ever. But she leaves them with a small painting with of a happy dog wagging his tail with spots and stripes and the most expressive ears. She knows no matter whether that dog becomes a reality, they helped these kids and that was what is most important.


End file.
